


You're My Resolution

by sonofdvrin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, just some fluff!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofdvrin/pseuds/sonofdvrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky talk about their New Year's Resolutions</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Resolution

It was a chilly January night when Steve and Bucky were walking the streets of Brooklyn. It had been a long time since either of them have had a chance to just be together without having any other care in the world. Although they were walking in silence, it was a comfortable one only achieved when people have been through so much together. 

Bucky had kept stealing glances at Steve, still wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have his best friend here with him. He had been through so much since he had last seen Steve in the 40’s and it was nice for things to feel relatively normal for once. Although both of them had been through so much and had changed, there was still so much that felt like home about Steve for Bucky.

“Hey, Buck, you doing okay over there?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, just thinking,” Bucky replied. “It’s nice having my own head back, if you know what I mean. I feel like I’ve lost so much over the years that I really appreciate just being me.”

“I know what you mean. It’s nice just being back and having you here,” Steve said. “Did you have fun on New Year’s? I never got to ask you about that.”

Bucky smiled and answered, “It was nice being able to start the year clean. I mean, I still felt a bit out of place, but it was nice. And you never told me what your New Year’s resolution was. I told you mine, I think it’s your turn.”

“Oh, I, uh, didn’t make one?” Steve answered hesitantly. “I just don’t think it’s worth making because who knows what will happen in the coming year, so it might need to change.”  
“Steve, I think the point of a New Year’s resolution is to stick to it despite everything that goes one. So, what do you think you’ll stick to no matter what?” Bucky insisted.

“It’s embarrassing,” Steve mumbled. 

“Oh, come on, it’s me you’re talking to,” Bucky laughed. “I promise I won’t laugh.”

“It’s you,” Steve whispered.

“It’s…what?” Bucky said. “Did you say your New Year’s resolution is me?”

“Yeah, I mean, mostly to just be with you and always make sure you’re okay,” Steve said, rushed. “I’ve lost you so many times before, Bucky, so I need to make sure that you’ll be okay. And I care about you a lot.”

Bucky stopped and grabbed Steve’s hand. Steve looked over at Bucky and quietly started crying. Sighing, Bucky grabbed Steve into a deep hug and kissed the top of Steve’s head. Finally, Steve pulled away and gave Bucky a small smile and continued walking. Bucky let the silence fall around the two of them, thinking about what Steve had just said. Steve’s hand brushed against Bucky’s, testing the waters, and then grabbed his hand slowly. A smile tugged at the corner of Bucky’s mouth as he looked over at Steve.

“My hands were cold,” Steve said, matter-of-factly.

“So grabbing mine would warm them up?” Bucky asked, slightly chuckling.

“Yeah,” Steve replied, happy at the progression.

And so all was well for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for patroxhilles on Tumblr


End file.
